Ogre Wars
}} The Ogre Wars are multiple wars that have broken out in the Enchanted Forest between the humans and the ogres, and have on more than one occasion been put to an end by Rumplestiltskin. History 'Before the Curse' }} The first Ogres War takes place, and Rumplestiltskin is called to the war front, and though he hears from his wife, Milah, the horrors that occur, he is still determined to prove himself not a coward, unlike his father. However, when arriving at the front, he meets with a Seer that is held prisoner in order to see into the future, thus helping with war tactics. When given water, she grants Rumple a prediction, and reveals that due to his actions on the battlefield, his newborn son will be left fatherless. Fearing the future, Rumple injures his leg in order to be sent home, but he is forever resented by Milah from then on, who'd have rather he died a hero than lived a coward. Thirteen years later and the war still goes on; Rumple and Baelfire are now alone, but the latter is reaching the age of which means he can be drafted. Wishing to protect him from this, Rumple steals the Dark One's dagger, and ends up killing the Dark One, thus making him the new Dark One in his place. He's then able to march out to the battlefields and draw a truce between the ogres and the humans. ("Desperate Souls"/"The Return") }} Peace between the ogres and humans doesn't last forever though, and soon a second war takes place, one of which Granny's father and older brothers all fight in. TBA Years later, Sir Maurice's kingdom is at war against the ogres, and one day troops are unable to stop an attack on the castle, resulting in the death of Colette, who sacrificed herself to save her daughter, Belle. Maurice is able to get in touch with the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, who agrees to use his dark ways to help end the war, but only in exchange for Belle coming to work for him as a live-in maid. Maurice initially refuses, not wanting to lose his daughter to such a "beast", but Belle wishes to save her kingdom, and so she leaves. The war doesn't end immediately though, and so the battles carry on, some fought by Samuel, Belle's childhood friend. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} When the Evil Queen casts a curse that rips nearly everyone from the Enchanted Forest and places them in a town called Storybrooke for the next 28 years, it's up to the Savior Emma Swan to save the day. She soon does, and so time starts moving again, including time in the Enchanted Forest. And now with the humans gone, the ogres are left to wreak havoc on the lands once more. Mary Margaret and Emma end up back in the Enchanted Forest though, where they are welcomed into a Safe Haven, but the two are determined to get back to Storybrooke, so they set out for the Royal Castle to find any use of the Magic Wardrobe. On their way they come across an ogre, and with Emma not being use to the new land, she does not know what to do. Mary Margaret saves the day, however, shooting the ogre in the eye. 'Before the Second Curse' }} Mary Margaret and Emma do eventually get home, and so that leaves Aurora and Mulan to head out on their adventure to rescue Prince Phillip. He is eventually saved, and so the couple are then finally able to start repairing their kingdom. As they do so, they fight off the ogres, defeating them once more, and the couple comes to learn they are pregnant. They enjoy their lives together, running their kingdom, and preparing for their baby, until a new threat in the form of the Wicked Witch of the West arrives... shortly before the return of everyone from Storybrooke. Reunions are had, and Aurora and Phillip share the news of the ogres' defeat to Snow White and Prince Charming, but still fear they must report their arrival to the Wicked Witch, for the fate of their child depends on it. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' TBA TBA Category:Events